jediclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Simus Cnydaria
“Simus is a good hearted man who sets all his effort in anything he does. Through his determination he manages to succeed where many wouldn’t.” – Aayla Vigil Simus is also very skilled in diplomacy the art of “mind tricks” as consequence of his dedication and strenuous training under some of the most renown masters of this ability. Biography: Simus learned quickly under the care of Master Vigil. A master of meditation, Master Vigil worked on the basics of Force fluency with Simus. He spent much time in meditation and learned to feel the flow of the Force almost as if it was an extension of himself. Growing up in the poshness of his father’s wealth, Simus was out of shape and often struggled with lightsaber arts. Upon entering his teenage years, his body began to change. Taking advantage of this time in his life, Master Vigil refocused his training on lightsaber arts and physical strength. Throughout his teenage years, he learned the various forms of lightsaber combat and mastered the three primary combat stances. In 265 ABY, the once small boy who could hardly hold a lightsaber showed his advances in both his inner and out strength by placing in the semifinal round of the first Yavin IV Student Lightsaber Tournament. This tournament was significant to his life because it gave him lessons in hard work, sportsmanship, and respect for the other students. In late ABY 269, Master Vigil approached Simus and declared that they would leave immediately for their first mission. The Council commissioned the two Jedi to travel to the planet Reuss VIII, a desolate planet that over industrialization had rendered uninhabitable. Their mission, to investigate an abandoned industrial facility and search it for indicators of planetary poisoning. The journey to Reuss VIII took approximately three days. During the flight, Simus got to fulfill one of his life long dreams….piloting a starship. Simus and Aayla traded shifts at the helm while the other slept. Finally, the ship arrived at Reuss VIII. The two Jedi battled the elements, including acid rain until they arrived at the facility. Though the facility was devoid of human life, the security systems were still active, and Simus and Aayla were attacked by security droids. Remember his extensive training in deflection and ranged strikes, Simus and his master were able to defeat their attacks without injury. Their investigation was conclusive and they found evidence of toxins in the facility that would be harmful to the planet. When their investigation was concluded, they returned to the temple to file a report with the Galactic Alliance. A GAID follow-up investigation found the facility had been wiped from the face of the planet without explanation. Though other Jedi have been dispatched to investigate similar facilities, the destruction of the Reuss VIII facility remains a mystery. Upon hitting the age of 20, Simus rededicated himself to his mediation, and the arts of the mind. One day he hopes to master the concepts of mind trick and Force cloak.